The Resurrection of Cycotan
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Sequel to War of the Soul. It is time for Ash to settle the score with his father. But a half dozen augmented Pokémon are the least of his worries. Evil forces seek to unleash a horror unseen since time began.
1. One Last Time

**Previously**

 **Ash Ketchum, the Regional Pokémon League Champion of Kanto, discovered that the infamous international criminal known as The Man with the Black Charizard was in fact his long lost father. In his grief he impregnated his longtime friend Misty. A crumbling Team Rocket sought to use this knowledge to blackmail Ash into returning Omegamoah, a Pokémon they had created with enough power to destroy an entire city and adapt to whatever it fought. When the plan failed, Team Rocket risked their few remaining members in a daring raid to reclaim the Juggernaut Pokémon. With the help of the Pokemon G-Men, Ash was able to put an end to Team Rocket once and for all.**

 **Ash and Misty are now happily married with two children, and have built a new life together. But the Man with the Black Charizard is still at large, and now events are being set in motion which may spell certain doom for the entire Pokémon world.**

David Ketchum, the Man with the Black Charizard, sat staring at the mask he wore whenever he went out in the field. For as long as he could remember, his dream was to be the best Pokémon trainer that the world had ever known. It didn't take him long to realize how hard it was to reach that goal. He could still remember the long years he spent training his Pokémon like everyone else, only to have them fall short. Eventually he got sick and tired of losing and set off to find a way to make his Pokémon more powerful than any in existence. He even faked his own death so there wouldn't be any distractions; his dream was far more important than the family he left behind.

He started wearing a mask the same time he began participating in underground Pokémon battles, illegal matches where people make bets on the outcomes. He needed to find a way to push his Pokémon far beyond their limits, and eventually he made enough money in the underground matches and various other illicit activities to fund his experiments. In time he was able to find ways not only to dramatically increase the strength, speed, and durability of his Pokémon, but also teach them moves that it would normally be impossible for them to learn. Only a handful of his Pokémon were able to survive his experiments, but he always told himself that there was no place on his team for weakness. The strongest of the Pokémon that survived Ketchum's inhumane experiments was his now infamous black Charizard.

A few years ago, David's son Ash had become the Regional Pokémon League Champion of Kanto. This had occurred shortly before Team Rocket to set their secret weapon, the Pokémon Omegamoah, loose upon the world. Ash helped foil Team Rocket's plans for world domination and captured the Juggernaut Pokémon. David was hired by Giovanni to get Omegamoah back for Team Rocket, and fought against his son in a fierce Pokémon battle. Five of Ash's Pokemon were effortlessly defeated by just one of David's augmented specimens, forcing Ash to call on Omegamoah for the first time. Somehow Ash was able to control the beast, and it took on a whole gauntlet of David's augmented Pokémon. It was during this battle that David revealed to Ash that he was in fact his father, whom he had previously thought to have been dead for years. The match was interrupted before it could come to a satisfactory conclusion.

David was present at Team Rocket's final stand. He stopped one of the Rocket grunts from shooting the woman who was carrying his unborn grandchild. Since then he had been preparing his augmented Pokémon for the inevitable rematch with his son.

"I guess it's now or never…"

He had spent the last several days setting things in order, now all he had to do was select which of his Pokémon he would accompany him. When he had made his decision, he released them from their Poké Balls.

"All I've ever wanted was to be the very best, like no one ever was… and I've done horrible things to each and every one of you in attempt to realize that dream. I realize that I have no right to ask this… but will you fight for me… one last time?"

David's black Charizard stepped forward and roared. It had been with him since this dark journey began, and now it would help him see it's ending through. All the other Pokémon followed suit.

" **PERIMETER ALARM! THIRTY-FIVE ARMED HOSTILES DETECTED!"**

David looked at the monitors and saw that the armed gunmen making their way toward his hideout were agents of Team Chaos, the terrorist group that had filled the void left by Team Rocket. Unlike their predecessors, Team Chaos had no interest in world domination, in fact they didn't seem to have any goal other than to spread fear and pain across the Pokémon world.

"I'll be sure to leave them a parting gift."

David recalled his Pokémon, put on his mask, punched in a command on the computer, and made his way to the secret exit.

BOOM!  
"What the hell was that?!"

"The was a bomb you dumb shit. Obviously he knew we were coming."

Eris, the leader of Team Chaos, was doing her best to hide her smile. The explosion had just killed three of her subordinates, but it was little surprises like this that made life interesting.

"Don't bother searching the debris. The Man with the Black Charizard isn't stupid enough to leave anything worthwhile behind, much less what we came here for."

"What did we come here for exactly?"

"Something that'll help us bring the rest of the Pokémon world to its knees… Or maybe I just thought David Ketchum's mask would make a nice decoration for my bedroom wall, I'm not really sure." she giggled.

"Lady Eris, we just lost three of our men!"

"Well, at least we know what's for dinner."

"Is she serious?" whispered one of the others.

"That's it! One of those guys was my friend, and you think this is some kind of joke?!"

Before anyone could move, Eris pulled out her gun.

"Would you like to join him and make it an even four? Where do you want it, the brain or the crotch?"

"Uh…"

"Too slow."

Click!

"Don't forget who signs your paycheck sweetie. Next time the gun might not be empty."

This was only a minor setback. David Ketchum was bound to make a mistake sooner or later, and then Team Chaos would find him. In the meantime, there was at least one other piece of the puzzle that needed to be acquired.

" _All these idiots care about is money. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they learn the truth…I imagine it'll look something like livestock that's just realized they'd been led to the slaughter."_

In the privacy of her quarters, Eris opened a secret compartment inside of the wall, the contents of which were worth more than any legendary Pokémon her idiotic underlings could name. The items bathed the dark room in an eerie aura. Anyone else would have been trembling in fear at the sight of this collection, but it filled Eris with a wicked thrill of anticipation. She had been longing for this ever since she was a little girl, and now she was so close she could taste it.

"Soon… Cycotan will rise…"

 **(To be continued)**


	2. The Family Man

After his indiscretion with Misty was made public, Ash was suspended from the Pokémon League for a whole year. On the plus side this gave him time to prepare for the inevitable rematch with his father, but he also knew he couldn't lose track of what was really important. Misty had a beautiful baby boy, which she had named Kai. Even before his son was born, Ash knew he had no intention of following in his father's footsteps. After a year had passed, he was welcomed back into the Pokémon League with open arms. Now he needed to train not only to defeat his father, but to reclaim his title as regional champion, which had been claimed by his rival Kamilla, the Wonder Woman of Kanto as they called her. Soon Misty had another baby. This time it was a girl, their little Adena.

When Ash wasn't busy being a husband and a father of two, he was training his Pokémon in the mountains outside New Cerulean. He missed traveling and having adventures, but looking back, he had probably had enough for one lifetime. As long as he was able to train his Pokémon, it didn't really matter where he did it.

"Alright buddy, let's see what you can do."

The first time Ash fought his father, five of his Pokémon were defeated effortlessly by a single one of his augmented specimens. Omegamoah alone had been powerful enough to stand up to the monstrosities, but he couldn't win the fight all by himself. Sometime after Adena was born, Ash discovered that Omegamoah could temporarily transfer a portion of his power into his teammates; this same power now caused Pikachu to radiate with a bright red light.

"Rain Dance!"

A little blue hue began to mix into Pikachu's aura, and he wagged his tail back and forth. Soon some dark storm clouds blotted out the area. Ash pointed toward a nearby boulder that was about twice his height, and nearly as thick as a car.

"Thunder!"

"PI…KA…CHU!"

Pikachu's attack not only destroyed the boulder, but it shook the whole mountain. Ash was knocked off his feet and rolled into a nearby tree.

"I think that's enough for today…"

"Pika-chu."

As Ash and Pikachu began making their way back down the mountain, he ran into a young boy.

"You're Ash Ketchum! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

The boy didn't look like he was a day over eleven.

"And what makes you think you're a match for me?"

The boy took a Cascade Badge out of his coat.

"I just beat your wife fair and square. So are we gonna fight, or are you a coward?"

Ash couldn't help but chuckle.

"Very well, I accept." he said reaching for a Poké Ball "Since you beat my wife, let's see how you deal with one of my water Pokémon. Go Kingler!"

"Ko-ki!"

"You think I'm afraid of that overgrown crab?! Go Beedrill!"

The Beedrill showed some signs of fatigue. Ash wondered if this kid had even bothered to check his Pokémon in at the Pokémon Center after his battle with Misty.

"Tell me I wasn't this arrogant when I started out…" he whispered to Pikachu.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, just try your best."

"Beedrill, **Poison Sting**!"

"Kinger, **Bubble Beam."**

Beedrill's attack didn't even come close to finding its mark. Kingler's attack forced it to the ground, and it didn't get back up.

"Beedrill, return. Let's see how you like this one! Go Nidorino!"

The Nidorino didn't show any signs that it had recently been in a battle, but that shouldn't have been a surprise. This Pokémon walked on all fours, and it would have been impractical to use him in the Cerulean Gym's arena.

"Nidorino, **Horn Attack**!"

"Kingler, **Crabhammer**."

Before Nidorino got too close, Kingler effortlessly smacked him away with his pincer. The boy tried four more Pokémon, but it the result was always the same. When it was over, Kingler hadn't even broken a sweat.

"You better take these potions. Your Pokémon could use them before you get back to town."

"How did you do that?"

"That was me playing my usual game. I'm afraid you just bit off more than you could chew."

"But I beat your wife."

"She's a Gym Leader; her job is to test you, not crush you. You should see what it's like when she pulls out all the stops."

"And here I thought you just married her because she's cute."

Ash expected the kid to accuse him of marrying Misty only because he got her pregnant. He had more than his fair share of that over the past few years.

"Did you tell her that?"

"I'm not good at talking to girls… I was barely able to challenge her."

"And yet you're brave enough to challenge the Regional Pokémon League Champion."

Ash escorted the boy back to town and then to the Pokémon Center. Then he made his way back home, where he was greeted by a familiar ball of red hair.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Kai was only a toddler, but by the way he tackled his father, you'd think he could lift a Golem.

"Hey little guy, where's the fire?"

"Daddy, I saw a rare Pokémon!"

"Oh really, what was it?"

"I don't know, I saw it flying above Adena's crib while mommy was fighting!"

"What?"

Ash had assumed that Kai was referring to a Pokémon used by a challenging trainer, but it didn't sound like that was the case.

"Mommy and Aunts Lily, Violet, and Daisy won't believe me!"

"Okay calm down… What did this Pokémon look like?"

Kai described a small pink fairy-like Pokémon. Ash knew there weren't too many Pokémon native to Kanto that fit this category. He scrolled through his Pokédex until his son pointed to one of the pictures.

"That one, only it was pink!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"It was a Celebi, a legendary Pokémon."

"Really?!"

"It's not often you see one of those, let alone one that's a different color. I guess this is your lucky day Kai."

"Wow! I saw a legendary Pokémon!"

Kai jumped around happily, but the noise disturbed Adena and made her cry.

"It's okay, Daddy's here."

Ash took Adena in his arms and slowly rocked her back and forth. Adena may have inherited Ash's hair color, but she had her mother's eyes.

" _I still can't believe how lucky I am… to have two beautiful kids like these."_

"That's enough out of you little man. Go play with your toys or something."

"Yes mommy…"

"Pikachu, you go play with Kai."

"Pika."

Sometimes Ash found it really hard to believe that this was the same girl he met on the first day of his Pokémon journey. Her fiery red hair hung all the way down to her waist. She also wore very loose clothing with a swimsuit underneath, just in case she suddenly felt the urge to go swimming. Even after having two kids, she still made Ash's heart beat faster.

"Why do you always take his side?"

"Someone has to."

"A Celebi? We haven't seen one of those since Johto."

"Stranger things have happened."

"Why would a Celebi come here?"

"I don't know, but it's said that as long as Celebi appears, a bright future lies ahead. Maybe our kids are more special than we thought."

"And you're sure Kai isn't just looking for some attention?"

"It's your sisters' fault for paying so much attention to Adena. You'd think they were a bunch of schoolgirls oozing over the hottest new doll."

After Kai and Adena finally fell asleep that night, Ash and Misty went to their own room and collapsed onto the bed exhausted.

"Do we need to take them to Jeneshisu Island with us?"

"You know we couldn't leave them here if we tried." said Misty "I'd miss them too much."

"I know… but I was hoping… maybe we could have some time to ourselves?"

"Oh… so you do think about something besides Pokémon."

"You do too…"

"We'll work something out." she said smiling and pressing her legs against him.

 **(To be continued)**


	3. Glue

Professor Namba found himself in a small dark room that stank of rotting meat. He and the other Team Rocket scientists had been living out life sentences for their roles in the Omegamoah Crisis. Last night he was abducted from his prison cell by persons unknown. The next thing he knew, he woke up chained to a chair. He struggled for a minute, when suddenly he heard agonized screaming echoing from somewhere else in the building. A few moments later the door was opened by a terrifying woman in a black cloak. She had a pale tattooed face and short black hair. Her hands were stained with blood, and there was some trickling down her lips.

"Professor Namba, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Eris, the leader of Team Chaos. I trust you've heard of me?"

Namba was silent.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's get right down to business; I need some information from you. You and your fellow Rocket scientists were responsible for creating the Pokemon Omegamoah… I'd like to know how you did that."

Eris produced a large knife, which was also stained with fresh blood.

"I'm a girl who always gets what she wants. We can do this the easy way, or the fun way…"

Eris licked the knife, and then she waved it back and forth over Namba's hand. It was as if she was trying to figure out which part to start with.

"What's it going to be?"

"Team Rocket's goal was to create the ultimate Pokémon. Several projects were tried, but Omegamoah was the one that worked. Our mission was to create a specimen that had an unmatched arsenal of attacks and could adapt to whatever it fought. We did this by combing the genes of hundreds of different species. Ice Pokemon can't be frozen, Pokemon with the Volt Absorb ability heal themselves when struck with electric attacks, dark type Pokemon are unaffected by psychic attacks, and so on."

"Yes, I already knew that."

Eris took out a toothpick and fooled around with her teeth for a minute. Namba saw something that looked disturbingly like a piece of skin.

"The others told me the same… I imagine you needed some kind of proverbial glue to hold the resulting specimen together… not to mention give him the power to destroy an entire city with his Death Beam. Are you going to tell me how you did that, or am I going to have to make room for seconds?"

Namba had heard the rumors regarding this woman, and they made his blood run cold. It beginning to look more and more like those rumors were true.

"Well?"

"One of our agents found something in the Johto region. At first we thought it was some type of unidentified evolution stone, but the energy readings it gave off were inconsistent… We used its power to stabilize Omegamoah and amplify his abilities."

"Did it look like this?"

Eris produced an eerily glowing crystalline stone. Its shape was similar to the one that Team Rocket had used to create Omegamoah. Now that Namba got a better look at it, he realized that these stones were fragments of a whole.

"Yes, that's exactly like the one we had…"

" _These idiots had no idea what they had in their possession… Then again, I don't imagine Giovanni would have fulfilled their true purpose even if he did… The only things people like him care about are money and power… and it makes me sick."_

Eris spun her knife around in her hand for a minute. Namba didn't know whether it was the sound of her voice or her silence that bothered him more.

"Where is the stone now?"

"I don't know. Everything that we had was seized by the government when Team Rocket fell. If you want the stone, you're going to have to get it from them."

"One final question… What's that thing on your face?"

"What thing on my…YAAAAAGH!"

Before Namba could finish his sentence, Eris drove her knife into his forehead and twisted it like a corkscrew.

"Oh right… it's my knife. HA-HA!"

 **(To be continued)**


	4. Reunions

Ash was being paid by a wealthy hotel owner on Jeneshisu Island to attend his daughter's birthday party. She would finally be old enough to get her own Pokémon license, and she wanted to see her four favorite trainers battle before she set out on her own journey. Ash had hoped that he could use this opportunity to have some personal time with Misty, but she insisted on bringing the kids.

"Daddy! I think I see a Ho-Oh!" exclaimed Kai pointing out the plane's window.

"That's a Fearow."

"Ah man!"

"Look, why don't you get some sleep?"

"I'm not tired!"

"Ash, why don't you tell him a story?"

"Alright… Kai, would you like to hear about one of the times I saw a legendary Pokémon?"

"Have you ever seen a Groudon?!"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

Ash began telling his son the story of the time he encountered the legendary Pokemon Groudon and Kyogre in the Hoenn region. He was careful not to leave out any of the small details, that way Kai was asleep after about ten minutes.

"I know I was trying to get him to fall asleep, but it also makes me feel like my adventures are boring."

"Did you really see the Pokémon Kyogre?" asked Misty cradling Adena.

"You can ask Brock if you don't believe me."

"I miss going on adventures with you."

"Well, those days are behind me. I've got two kids and a wife to take care of now."

"You sure you don't have at least one left in the tank?"

"I think I can manage one…"

Ash, Misty, and the kids switched over to a helicopter once the plane had reached its destination. Jeneshisu Island was part of a remote archipelago. The island itself was a resort, but rumor was that the archipelago had a shady history that the locals would rather leave forgotten. Something must've been up, because Pikachu had been really quiet for most of the trip.

"What is it Pikachu?"

"Pika-pi-pika-chu!"

As the helicopter flew over the archipelago, Pikachu pointed down at the significantly darker water at the center of the islands.

"Is there something down there?"

"Pika!"

Pokémon were a lot more in tuned to nature than humans were. If Pikachu said something was wrong, then something was wrong. Ash didn't have time to wonder what it was, because as soon as he set foot off the helicopter, he was tackled to the ground by a familiar mess of dark hair.

"What took you so long?!"

"Hello Iris. I assume you're here for Akemi's birthday tournament?"

"It wouldn't be a party without the Regional Champion of Unova."

"Iris, this is my wife Misty, and my kids Kai and Adena."

"Only the best wife for a trainer of your caliber, and you brought the kids! Aren't they just the cutest little things!"

"Daddy… the strange lady is hugging me…"

"It's okay Kai, Iris and I are old friends. She specializes in dragon Pokémon."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Speaking of dragons, did you bring the big guy?!"

Iris was as giddy as a small child at Christmas. Ash wasn't surprised since dragon Pokémon were her life, and he owned arguably the most powerful species in the world.

"Omegamoah is with Professor Oak and Gary right now. We're still not sure exactly how Team Rocket did what they did; we need to give him regular checkups to make sure he's healthy."

"Well let's hope it doesn't take too long. You're going to need him before this little birthday bash is over."

"My husband isn't afraid of your dragons." said Misty "And I don't think anyone who uses fairy Pokémon would be either."

"You can't rely on only one type of Pokémon. You need to mix it up, like I do."

"Hello Kamilla…"

Kamilla's long raven hair shined in the sunlight. Ash shouldn't have been surprised that his chief rival for the title of Regional Champion of Kanto was here. Not only was she one of the most famous Pokémon trainers in the world, but she was also probably the only one to possess the legendary Pokémon Mew.

"It looks like we won't need to wait for the next tournament to settle the score."

"Oh please." said Misty "We both know the only reason you give him such a hard time is because he's not allowed to use Omegamoah in at the Indigo Conference."

Omegamoah had the innate ability to adapt to whatever Pokémon he fought against. He would automatically change his ability and/or type to best suit the situation, plus he had a huge arsenal of attacks. The longer a single opponent fought against him, the harder the battle would get. But before the Battle of Pallet Town, Ash and the others discovered that Omegamoah could only change his ability or type after he was hit by an attack. As long as the opposing trainer kept alternating between types of attacks or Pokémon, Omegamoah wouldn't be able to keep up. But at the Indigo Conference, a Pokemon couldn't be recalled by its trainer without it being eliminated from the match. This would leave Ash's opponents at a distinct disadvantage. It was for this reason that he wasn't allowed to use Omegamoah during the Indigo Conference. This little birthday tournament was another story.

"If you want a crack at the big guy, you're going to have to get through me."

"Cynthia?! You're here too?!"

Even after all this time, Cynthia was still the Regional Pokémon League Champion of Sinnoh. Ash hadn't seen her since their last battle, right before he found out that Misty was pregnant with Kai.

"Like I was gonna pass this up. Our last battle had no conclusion, and it's been gnawing at me."

"Last time you had six Pokémon, and I only had Omegamoah. Plus he and my other Pokemon are stronger now." said Ash.

"So are mine." replied Cynthia "Plus I've got a few new additions that I sure you'll find most intriguing, until they mop the floor with you."

"Well… now that we're all here, I think we should head for the hotel." said Kamilla "I'm sure young Akemi is just dying to meet us."

As the group made their way to the hotel, Misty noticed that Ash's mood had changed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm the only guy here…"

"What's wrong, afraid you'll get beat by a girl?" laughed Misty.

"No one's going to beat him! Daddy's the greatest ever!" exclaimed Kai "He'd never lose to a girl!"

"Boy do I have some stories to tell you."

While everyone else was laughing at Ash's expense, little Adena was the only person who noticed that Pikachu was still staring out at the ocean in silence.

 **To be continued**

 **Next time: The Ancient Horror of Cycotan!**


	5. The Ancient Horror

Ash and Misty had been looking forward to exploring the island, but Akemi's parents didn't want to spoil their daughter's birthday surprise. It seemed that Ash and the others would be confined to their rooms until the next day.

"This is ridiculous. We're so close to the ocean and we can't even go swimming." said Misty.

"And it's not like no one will have noticed that four famous Pokémon trainers are on the island. Well… at least it's a nice room."

"That's an understatement… it feels like our honeymoon all over again."

"Mommy, can I watch a movie?"

"Yes Kai, you can watch a movie."

"It's a shame we brought the kids with us." whispered Ash "Otherwise we could make use of the deluxe bathroom."

"Why don't you watch Kai and Adena while I make use of it?"

"That's not what I meant." groaned Ash.

"I know exactly what you meant, you naughty boy."

"This coming from the woman who seduced me because she felt threatened… and got me suspended from the league for a year."

"Pika-chu."

"Oh, don't you start…"

Things quickly got boring inside the hotel room. Ash decided to check in with Professor Oak and Gary.

"How's the big guy doing?"

"He seems as healthy as ever. Just a few more tests and we'll clear him for duty."

"I just wish we knew how Team Rocket did what they did." said Gary "It's amazing enough that they created a new species of Pokémon, let alone one that can do what Omegamoah can do. There are several Pokémon that can change types, and plenty that are capable of learning a wide variety of attacks, but being able to change abilities on an as needed basis is unheard of."

"So what's your working theory?"

"What little we recovered of Team Rocket's data indicated that they started out with the genes of a Ditto as the base. That's not surprising since it is capable of transforming into any other Pokémon and replicating their capabilities. But a Ditto needs a specific target transform into, otherwise its ability won't work. For this reason they pooled the genes of whatever species of Pokémon they could get their hands on, and somehow induced a stable mutation. How is a mystery…"

"Too bad Namba and the other Team Rocket scientists didn't feel like talking."

Just then Ash heard a knock at the door.

"Forgive the interruption sir, but your presence has been requested by the elders."

"I thought we were supposed to stay here till tomorrow."

"Mr. Amayirot respects the elders' wishes. It's best that we don't keep them waiting."

"Misty, will you be okay with the kids for a while?"

"We'll be just fine." replied Misty cuddling Adena.

Ash, Kamilla, Iris, and Cynthia were escorted to a small boat that was taking them to another island in the archipelago.

"Do you guys have any idea what's going on?"

"No clue, but I hope we get back fast. It looks like it's going to rain." said Kamilla.

There was a huge cluster of storm clouds approaching on the dusk horizon, the wind was beginning to pick up as well, but Ash barely noticed these things because he was too busy looking at the island that they were approaching. The island was composed entirely of hollowed stone, which had been made into a temple. As Ash and the others were escorted inside, they couldn't help but notice all the carvings on the walls, but what really caught their eyes were the huge statues in the room that they were led to.

"What Pokémon are these?" asked Iris.

"The one on the right is Arceus." said Cynthia "I don't know who this creepy guy is."

The statue opposite Arceus was a serpentine Pokémon with wings. Other than that it was nothing but claws, horns, mandibles, and fangs. It sent a chill down Ash's spine.

"Take a seat, the elders are here."

Seven elderly men and women, all wearing exotic outfits, entered the room. One of them pointed at Ash and uttered something in a language he didn't understand.

"What did he say?"

"You don't want to know." answered the interpreter.

The Chief Elder, a woman, gestured for the man to be silent. Ash didn't understand what she said, but the tone was a lot more reassuring.

"What did she say?"

"She said, a man who has been touched by the darkness and has overcome it is stronger than someone who remains untouched."

"Oh boy… this again."

"Pika-chu."

Ash wasn't like his father, but some people didn't seem to get the message.

The Chief Elder began to speak again. The interpreter went to work translating.

"My dreams have been very dark of late… These islands have some history that we would rather leave forgotten, but the bond that each of you share with your Pokémon tells me that we can trust you with our secrets. The world needs more people like you."

"Thank you." said Cynthia.

"All the lands of the Earth were once one giant continent, where humans and Pokémon coexisted in peace. It was an ideal world, but unfortunately it wasn't meant to last."

The Chief Elder gestured to some of the carvings on the walls as she spoke.

"Over time, some people began to abuse Pokémon. They saw them as nothing but tools, slaves, and weapons… This injustice did not go unnoticed."

The Chief Elder gestured to the statue of Arceus.

"Arceus was the Original One, the creator. But where there is creation, there is also destruction."

Ash noticed that Pikachu looked very uneasy. The room seemed to get darker and colder as the Chief Elder spoke.

"The first sound they heard was an unearthly howl in the night. The next thing they knew the earth was shaking and there was fire raining from the sky. Cycotan… had come."

Lightning rumbled in the distance as the Chief Elder gestured to the statue opposite Arceus.

"In Cycotan's eyes all of humanity was equally guilty for the sins of a few. He punished us by splitting our world apart, but he wasn't about to stop there. An army of humans who had bonded with their Pokémon rose to challenge Cycotan, they were the world's first Pokémon trainers, but even they could not defeat the titan of destruction."

The Chief Elder gestured to a carving on the wall which depicted an army of Pokémon fighting Cycotan.

"It wasn't long before the Pokémon of legend realized that they couldn't just sit by and watch. A great battle took place that shook the very foundations of creation. Human and Pokémon alike fought and died to protect what was left of their world, but Cycotan could not die… No one knows how long the fighting lasted, but in the end Cycotan was weakened enough for Arceus to cast him into a deep slumber."

The elders paused for a moment, as if to pay their respects to all those who had fallen in the ancient battle.

"That was millions of years ago. Humanity has long since forgotten the horror of the destroyer."

"Forgive me for interrupting, but you speak as though you were there." said Kamilla.

"The memories of that terrible time have been passed on from generation to generation by means of psychic Pokémon. Since time immemorial we have protected the world from the terrible memory of Cycotan… We're starting to believe that was a mistake."

"What do you mean?" asked Iris.

"You know all too well the degree to which Pokémon are abused today. As terrible as this story is, the lesson has been forgotten. Cycotan wasn't destroyed, he's only sleeping…right beneath your feet."

Ash and the others jumped.

"The destroyer lies deep in the earth like a predator unable to prey. He dreams of the day he'll be free to finish what he started… But I can't help but think that if there were more people like you in the world, people who understand how we are supposed to share the world with Pokémon… maybe that day will never come."

The weather was getting worse by the second, forcing the elders to conclude their story. As Ash and the others sailed back to Jeneshisu, he received a call with a blocked number. At first Ash ignored it, believing it to be either a die-hard fan or someone his father had wronged, but it just kept calling him. He was about to turn his phone off, when suddenly he got a call from Misty.

"Let me guess, it's my turn to change Adena's diaper."

"Ash! It's him! He's here!"

"Whoa Misty, calm down. Who's here?"

"Hello Ash…"

Ash recognized the distorted voice of father.

"If you lay one hand on them…"

"You really think I'd hurt my own grandkids? I just wanted to make sure I had your undivided attention. Proceed to the stadium, I you don't… I'll leave that to your imagination."

 **(To be continued)**


	6. Father & Son

The storm had finally broken over Jeneshisu. David Ketchum sat waiting inside the island's Pokémon stadium. He had already informed the authorities that he had placed bombs all over the island, and that he would detonate them if his confrontation with his son was disturbed.

"HU-UAGH!"

It took him a moment to recover from his cough. When he was done he noticed that there were small drops of blood inside of his visor.

"Just a little longer…"

Once he made it back to the main island, Ash made a quick call to Professor Oak. After Omegamoah was cleared for duty and transported, Ash made his way to the stadium.

"Where are you?!"

David appeared in a flash of lighting.

"You take direction well."

"Where are my wife and kids?!"

"Pika!"

"Locked safe and sound in your hotel room."

"So who hired you to take my Pokémon this time?"

"No one; I couldn't care less about your precious Omegamoah. This is strictly between you and me."

"You're insane…"

"Your single goal in life is to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master, where do you think you get it from?"

"I have more in common with a Dunsparce than I do with you."

"I'm willing to consider our battle in New Cerulean a draw. We both know you're just as eager as I am to see which of us is greater."

"This ends tonight."

"No one knows that better than me." said David under his breath.

As Ash and his father took their positions and decided which Pokémon to use first; Cynthia, Iris, and Kamilla snuck into the stadium.

"What are we doing here?"

"Like I was going to miss this." said Iris "He's definitely got Omegamoah with him now."

Ash pressed a button on the Omega Ball, a moment later a bright red light shot out of it and struck all the other Poké Balls on his belt and Pikachu as well.

"PI-KA-CHU!"

Pikachu was enveloped in an eerie red glow, but he didn't seem to mind.

"What the heck was that?" exclaimed Kamilla.

"Confused?"

"Oh no, I know all about Omegamoah's ability to loan some of his power to the rest of your team."

"You see, I didn't need to almost kill my Pokémon to find a way to make them stronger." said Ash.

"At least my Pokémon don't rely on borrowed powers, their strength is all their own. I'm always looking for new ways to push their limits."

Ash didn't expect that his father had been sitting on his hands all this time; it wouldn't be much of a battle otherwise.

"I choose Snorlax!"

"SNOR-LAX!"

Snorlax was covered in the same red aura as Pikachu. Curiosity gnawed at Cynthia and the others as they watched the events unfold.

" _What kind of training did Ash and his Pokemon do since our last battle? It's a good thing I've been preparing for the tournament tomorrow… otherwise I might actually be scared."_

David drew his first Poké Ball.

"I choose Bisharp!"

The Bisharp that appeared had surgical scars all over its body, and its eyes were bloodshot, just like the rest of David's augmented Pokémon. Ash knew that these specimens were stronger, faster, and tougher than normal Pokémon; plus they had been taught attacks they normally wouldn't be capable of learning. He needed to hit hard and fast, but his father had the same idea.

"Bisharp, **Guillotine**!"

"Snorlax, **Flamethrower**!"

Bisharp's blades began to glow as sped like a bullet. Snorlax shot a jet stream of fire from his mouth, but Bisharp dodged it. Ash waited until Bisharp got too close.

"Snorlax, **Fire Punch**!"

Snorlax struck Bisharp dead-on. The last time Ash fought his father, Omegamoah was the only one that managed to damage any of his Pokémon. This time around Snorlax's attack did the damage, but Bisharp didn't stay down.

"Bisharp, **Revenge**!"

Bisharp was surrounded in an orange aura; then he unleashed a burst of energy that knocked Snorlax off his feet.

"Now hit him with **Nightslash**!"

Bisharp's claws began to glow, and then he charged over and repeatedly slashed at Snorlax.

"Snorlax, hit it with your **Focus Punch!** "

Focus Punch would have been a devastating attack given Bisharp's double type disadvantage, but David's augmented specimen was too fast for Snorlax to hit.

"Bisharp, finish him with **Focus Blast**."

Bisharp put its hands together and conjured a big ball of energy, which it fired straight into Snorlax's stomach, sending him crashing into a wall.

"I sincerely hope that wasn't all that your powered up Pokémon have to offer, otherwise this rematch is going to be a complete waste of my time."

Omegamoah's ability to share some of his power had evened the playing field, but now it was apparent that this was going to be an uphill battle.

"That's okay; we love a good challenge… Right Pikachu?"

"Pika-chu!"

 **(To Be Continued)**


	7. Enhanced vs Augmented

"May, wake up! It's happening!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

May rolled over and looked at the clock.

"This had better be important… you ornery little…"

"Ash is fighting his father, it's on TV!"

"Wait what?"

"They're battling on Jeneshisu Island! The Man with the Black Charizard's Bisharp just took down Ash's Snorlax!"

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?!"

David couldn't resist broadcasting his rematch with his son to the whole world.

" _This is going to be my last Pokémon battle; we might as well have an audience."_

The battle had just started, and the HUD in David's helmet indicated that his heart was beating a little faster.

" _Let's hope that's just the thrill that comes with a Pokémon battle."_

Ash knew from experience how tough these augmented Pokémon could be, and he knew that this Bisharp was just the tip of the iceberg. He was already down one Pokémon, he needed to turn this around before the situation got any worse.

"Go Infernape!"

Infernape emerged from his Poké Ball bathed in the same red glow as Pikachu and Snorlax. He screeched with anticipation.

"Infernape, use your **Fire Spin**!"

Inferape shot a spiraling flame from its mouth and trapped Bisharp in a vortex of fire.

"If you think type advantages are enough to beat me, you're going to be sorely disappointed. Bisharp, attack his monkey with **Psycho Cut**!"

Bisharp leapt out of the fiery pillar and fired a crescent-shaped blade of energy from the blade on its arm. Infernape took the hit, but was quickly back on his feet.

"Infernape, **Flamethrower**!"

"Bisharp, **Double Team**! **"**

Bisharp conjured two duplicates of itself, and Infernape's attack hit the wrong one.

" **Guillotine**!"

Bisharp flew at Infernape like a bullet.

" **Blaze Kick**!"

When Bisharp got too close, Infernape leapt up and kicked him in the face.

"Now finish him with **Close Combat**!"

Infernape repeatedly beat Bisharp until he fell.

Misty and the kids were watching the battle unfold from their hotel room.

"He did it!"

The last time Ash fought his father, five of his Pokémon were effortlessly defeated by just one of the augmented specimens. The only member of his team that had been powerful enough to fight them was Omegamoah. After years of training, and harnessing Omegamoah's ability to loan some of his power to his teammates, he was able to take one down like it was just another Pokémon battle.

"Mommy, who is that fighting with daddy?" asked Kai.

Adena still hadn't even said her first word. Ash and Misty had done their best to shelter Kai, but now was probably as good a time as any to tell him the truth.

"I'm afraid… that's your grandfather."

"Well look at that, I just took out one of your augmented specimens, without putting my own Pokémon through inhumane experiments."

"Don't worry; I've still got five left… Let's go Gyarados!"

Ash had seen his father's Gyarados during their last fight at New Cerulean. Omegamoah had defeated it effortlessly with his Thunder Fang attack.

"Infernape, return!"

Ash took a moment to consider which Pokémon he should use next.

" _I'm never going to get used to those angry bloodshot eyes… Gyarados has a double weakness to electric attacks, but he's probably trying to draw Pikachu out."_

Ash didn't want to use Omegamoah until he needed to. Given what he had with him, there was only one other Pokémon he could use in a situation like this.

"Go Feraligatr!"

"Gaa-tooor!"

"Feraligatr?" asked Iris.

"Well this ought to be interesting." said Kamilla.

"Not as interesting as Omegamoah…"

"Gyarados, **Thunderbolt**!"

"Feraligatr, **Agility**!"

Feraligatr ran around the arena at preternatural speeds and dodged every blast of electricity that came his way.

"Amazing." said Cynthia "Not only does a fragment of Omegamoah's power make Ash's Pokemon stronger, it increases their speed as well."

"You probably won't think it's so amazing if you have to battle him tomorrow." said Kamilla.

"Don't worry, I came prepared. You should worry about what you're going to do if you have to fight him."

"Feraligatr, **Rock Slide**!"

Feraligatr raised his hands and two large rings appeared above his head. Large boulders appeared inside the rings and came raining down on Gyarados.

"Now use **Crunch**!"

A normal Pokémon would not have been able to pierce the augmented Gyarados' hide, but with a fraction of his Omegamoah's power coursing through his body, Feraligatr was able to do just that. When he sank his teeth in, Gyarados howled in pain.

"Gyarados, **Iron Tail**!"

Gyarados swatted Feraligatr like a baseball and sent him into the wall.

"Now hit him with **Solar Beam**!"

"What?!"

Most of the people watching the fight couldn't believe what they were seeing. Gyarados began to channel energy into his mouth.

"That's impossible! Gyarados can't learn Solar Beam!" exclaimed Kamilla.

"Somehow Ash's father has found a way to teach these Pokémon moves that they aren't normally capable of learning." said Cynthia "I'd be impressed if the things he's done weren't so cruel."

"Feraligatr, **Protect**!"

Feraligatr had more than enough time to raise the barrier.

"Now hit him with your **Ice Beam**!"

Feraligatr's attack struck Gyarados dead-on and froze him solid.

"I knew I should have taught him Flame Wheel." groaned David.

Somewhere far away, Eris sat in her room looking at the fragments she had collected.

"It won't be long now…"

A moment later there was a knock on the door. When Eris answered it, she pointed her knife at the unfortunate messenger's forehead.

"You have ten words to explain to me why interrupted my alone time. If I don't like what I hear, I'll be eating your brains for dessert."

"You can't be serious…"

"That's four. You have six words left." replied Eris as she licked the blade.

"David Ketchum is on Jeneshisu Island."

Eris counted on her fingers.

"Ten words exactly… nicely done. Tell everyone to get off their good for nothing asses and get ready to move out."

"Yes ma'am."

The young grunt had formerly been a member of Team Rocket. Eris happily paid all her goons in cash, but he was beginning to wonder if the rumors circling around her were true. Apparently her plan was to summon a powerful ancient Pokémon unless the world paid her a hefty ransom, but so far they had done nothing but commit senseless acts of violence and gather some special looking rocks.

"I miss Giovanni."

 **(To be continued)**


	8. Pulling out all the stops

The storm over Jeneshisu Island was getting worse by the second. But the weather wasn't about to deter Ash and his father from their battle.

"Go Electivire!"

"Eleec-tiviiire!"

"Feraligatr, return!"

Under normal circumstances, David's augmented Pokémon made type advantage/disadvantage irrelevant, which was probably why he was yet to swap out any of his Pokémon during the fight. Ash's enhanced Pokémon were stronger enough to go toe to toe with them, but they were still vulnerable to type disadvantages. Fortunately Ash had just the Pokémon to deal with electric types.

"Go Garchomp!"

Garchomp appeared with a loud roar.

"A ground type, how predictable. Electivire, **Ice Beam**!"

Ash didn't waste any time reflecting on how it was normally impossible for Electivire to learn Ice Beam.

"Garchomp, evade it with your **Dragon Rush**!"

Garchomp ran around the ring dodging any beams that came his way. Ash figured Electivire most likely knew Ice Punch as well, so he needed to keep his distance.

"Garchomp, use your **Flamethrower**!"

As Garchomp ran around the arena, he shot jet streams of fire at Electivire.

"Electivire, pull him in with your **Psychic**!"

Electivire's eyes began to glow, then Garchomp was lifted off the ground was telepathically pulled toward him.

"Garchomp, hit him with your **Dragon Breath**!"

Garchomp blasted Electivire in the face, giving him just the opportunity he needed to break free.

"Now use your **Earthquake**!"

Garchomp leapt up and slammed the ground, setting out a huge shockwave. When it was done, Electivire struggled to get back up.

"Electivire, hit him with your **Giga Impact**!"

Electivire's body was surrounded by energy, and then it charged into Garchomp and knocked him across the ring.

"Now finish him with **Ice Beam**!"

Garchomp was still recovering from the last attack, he never stood a chance.

"Garchomp, return."

Pikachu wouldn't be able to do anything against Electivire, and it wasn't time to use Omegamoah just yet.

"Go Infernape!"

Ash didn't want to drag this fight out any longer than he needed to. His father must've had some kind of agenda.

"Infernape, blow that thing away with your **Flare Blitz**!"

Infernape's body was surrounded by fire and shot at Electivire like a missile. Still tired from his fight with Garchomp, he wasn't able to continue.

"Well that was short." said Iris.

"Girls, is it just me, or does it seem like Ash's father is having trouble standing?" asked Kamilla.

"It's probably just the storm; it's pretty bad out here."

David didn't need to look at his HUD to know how bad things were getting. He was beginning to feel dizzy, and there was a sharp burning sensation swelling in his back.

"Computer, administer the serum." he whispered.

David was careful not to administer too much, otherwise he wouldn't be able to stand up.

"Just a little longer… Go Tyranitar!"

"Holy crap, that thing's on steroids!" exclaimed Kamilla as the Armor Pokémon appeared.

"Big mistake… Infernape, attack with **Focus Punch**!"

"Tyranitar, **Iron Defense**!"

Infernape scored a direct hit, but Tyranitar looked like it didn't even feel the attack, despite the fact that it would normally have a double weakness.

"Tyranitar, **Earthquake**!"

Tyranitar's attack sent Infernape flying.

"Infernape, get up and use your **Close Combat**!"

Infernape rushed over and rapidly beat Tyranitar as hard as he could, but it didn't seem to do anything.

"Tyranitar, finish him with **Dark Pulse**!"

Tyranitar fired a beam of dark energy that struck Infernape dead-on. Infernape struggled to get up, but he didn't have any fight left in him.

"Go Feraligatr!"

"Gaa-tooor!"

"Tyranitar, use your **Shockwave**!"

Ash knew that Feraligatr wouldn't be able to dodge the attack no matter how fast he was, but fortunately he didn't have to.

" **Protect**!"

Ferligatr shielded himself in the nick of time.

"Now hit him with **Aqua Jet**!"

Feraligatr shot through the air like a rocket and tackled Tyranitar to the ground.

" **Thunder Fang**!"

Tyranitar sank its jaws into Feraligatr's arm. Feraligatr shrieked in pain as his body was engulfed by electricity.

"Feraligatr, **Ice Punch**!"

Feraligatr socked Tyranitar right in the jaw, knocking him off.

"Enough of this! Tyranitar, blast him with your **Hyper Beam**!"

"Feraligatr, **Agility**!"

Tyranitar fired a beam that destroyed a significant portion of the ring, but Feraligatr was fast enough to evade it.

" **Hydro Pump**!"

Feraligatr blasted Tyranitar out of the ring and into the bleachers. They didn't need a referee to tell them that he was out of the fight.

"Go Hydreigon!"

"What on earth did he do to that poor thing?!" exclaimed Iris.

Like the other augmented Pokémon, Hydreigon's body was covered in surgical scars.

"Feraligatr, use your **Ice Beam**!"

Feraligatr fired a powerful beam, but Hydreigon was much too fast for him.

"Hydreigon, **Shockwave**!"

" **Protect**!"

Feraligatr shielded himself, but this time David wasn't going to give him a chance to counter.

" **Hyper Voice**!"

Hydreigon fired a beam with spiraling blue circles inside of it. The attack was powerful enough to knock Ferlaigatr off his feet, but he got right back up.

"Feraligatr, **Dragon Pulse**!"

Hydreigon took the hit, but it only made him angry.

"Hydreigon, **Dragon Rush**!"

Hydreigon's body was surrounded by blue energy, it then proceeded to repeatedly ram into Feraligatr until he fell.

"Pikachu, do you think you're up for this?"

"Pika!"

Pikachu's red aura burned even brighter than before.

"Excellent, now go get him!"

"Does he really think Pikachu take on a fully evolved augmented dragon?" asked Iris.

"That little Pikachu took down my Mew…" said Kamilla "Who knows what it can do with a fragment of Omegamoah's power."

"I must admit I'm surprised you've held onto that little electric rat." said David "It may be strong for its species, but I'm sure you've realized its limits time and time again over the years."

"Pikachu's been my friend since my journey began, not that I expect you to understand that. To you Pokemon are just tools used for reaching your goals. I'm curious, what bothers you more; the fact that I'm a better father or a better Pokémon trainer than you could ever hope to be."

"The latter is still to be determined. Hydreigon, **Dragon Rush**!"

"Pikachu, **Agility**!"

Pikachu raced around the arena with Hydreigon hot on his tail.

"Still feel like battling him tomorrow?" asked Kamilla.

"He's not the only person who's been training." said Cynthia.

"Seriously, what's got you feeling so confident?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

As they raced around the arena, Pikachu blasted Hydreigon with a barrage of Thunderbolt attacks.

"Hydreigon, **Flamethrower**!"

Hydreigon fired huge streams of fire from his mouth, but Pikachu danced around them.

"Pikachu, **Volt Tackle**!"

"PIKA-PIKA-PIKA-CHU!"

Pikachu jumped up and rammed into Hydreigon, knocking him out of the air.

"Hydreigon, destroy that little rat with your **Draco Meteor**!"

A sphere of bright orange energy formed inside of Hydreigon's mouth and fired them into the sky. They promptly exploded and dozens of spheres came raining down.

"Pikachu!"

When the smoke cleared Pikachu was bruised and panting, but still in the fight.

"How the hell is that thing still standing?!"

"Pikachu, **Thunder**!"

"Hydreigon, **Hyper Beam**!"

The attacks collided and exploded. Even after the blast subsided, the earth continued to shake.

"What the heck is going on?"

"You don't think the force of their attacks could have destabilized the island or something?" asked Iris.

Ash and his father didn't even notice the shifting ground.

"Pikachu!"

Both Pikachu and Hydreigon were down.

"Well, I guess it's time for the final round." laughed David.

 **(To be continued)**


	9. Omegamoah vs Mega Charizard

**(For those of you who haven't seen them yet, illustrations of Ash with Pikachu and Omegamoah, David and his Charizard, are now on deviantart)**

"Pikachu, are you okay?"

"Pika…"

"It's okay; you leave the rest to me and the big guy."

"I wouldn't be so confident boy, last time I would have beaten your precious juggernaut if your little friends hadn't interfered."

"The last time he had to fight six of your Pokémon in a row, this time we're fighting on even footing."

"Are you two done talking yet?!" yelled Iris from the stands.

"Ah but of course, we mustn't keep our audience waiting. After all, the whole world is watching."

Ash pulled the Omega Ball from his belt.

"Go Omegamoah!"

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Ash had never seen Iris jump so far before.

"HE'S EVEN COOLER IN PERSON! I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT IT WAS LIKE WHEN HE WAS A GIANT! EVEN AT THIS SIZE HE'S SO STRONG, SO POWERFUL, AND SO ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!"

With his personal space violated, Omegamoah tried to blast Iris off with a Flamethrower attack, but she was too fast for him.

"Iris, now is not the time." said Ash.

"Kind of a mood killer." chuckled David.

"Let's just do this."

"As you wish."

David drew his last Poké Ball.

"Go Charizard!"

"VROOOOOOOO!"

Omegamoah growled in anger, he hadn't forgotten his first fight with the Black Charizard.

"I figured you'd have pushed Omegamoah since our last encounter… Some things are just genetic."

David produced a small stone from one of the pouches on his outfit.

"Charizard, Mega Evolve!"

Energy flew from the stone and struck the Black Charizard, causing it to transform.

"VROOOOOOOO!"

"I guess now he's the Man with the Bluish-Aqua Charizard!" laughed Iris.

"Bad…" replied Kamilla.

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"I guess you wouldn't really be my son if it did."

"Let's end this…"

"I intend to. Charizard, **Dragon Claw**!"

"Omegamoah, **Extreme Speed**!"

Charizard flew at Omegamoah with its claws glowing, but Omegamoah dodged sharply to the side.

"Now counter with **Hydro Pump**!"

Omegamoah shot huge blasts of water from his mouth and attempted to hit Charizard, but it flew too fast for him to follow.

"The rematch of the century, Omegamoah vs. the Black Charizard, and to top it all off its raining!" said Iris.

Suddenly the ground shook again.

"Not to mention these weird quakes."

If Ash and his father noticed the shaking at all, they weren't showing it.

"Charizard, **Ice Beam**!"

"Ice Beam?!" exclaimed Iris.

The Charizard fired a powerful Ice Beam that struck Omegamoah dead-on, freezing him solid.

"That attack would surprise someone else, but not me. Omegamoah, **Flame Wheel**!"

Omegamoah burned his way right out of the ice. Despite his initial weakness to ice attacks, he looked like he was ready for round two.

"Omegamoah, hit him with **Ancient Power**!"

Omegamoah's body began to glow, and then he shot a silver ball of energy that struck Charizard in the chest. He crashed into the floor of the ring, but he got right back up.

"Charizard, hit him with **Fire Blast**!"

Charizard's attack struck Omegamoah right in the side of the head.

"GEEEEEEEEEEYAH! GEEEEEEEEEEYAH! GEEEEEEEEEEYAH!"

Cynthia wasn't surprised by any of this. Like David, she had done her homework. Omegamoah had the ability to adapt to whatever Pokémon he fought. He could actually change his type and ability to suit the situation, but this only occurred after he was attacked by the opponent. As long as the opponent didn't just hit Omegamoah with the same type of attack over and over again, he wouldn't be able to keep up. If the person was smart, they would be able to predict how Omegamoah would adapt, and exploit it. It was just one of the reasons she was confident that she could win tomorrow.

"Charizard, **Mega Punch**!"

As Charizard flew across the arena, David could feel a sharp pain in his chest. He didn't need to look at his HUD to tell that he was entering the danger zone.

"Come on… just a little longer."

"Omegamoah, **Recover**!"

Ash knew that Omegamoah couldn't just keep recovering forever, they needed to end this fast.

"Charizard, **Crunch**!"

" **Dragon Pulse**!"

Before Charizard could reach him, Omegamoah blasted him with a bright ball of energy, sending him back into the wall.

" **Shadow Claw**!"

Charizard flew at Omegamoah and dealt him a devastating blow across the shoulder.

"GEEEEEEEEEEYAH!"

"Now hit him with **Focus Punch**!"

"Dodge him and use your **Hydro Pump**!"

Omegamoah charged in a crescent shaped line and blasted Charizard with huge burst of water.

"He's deceptively fast for such a big guy." said Iris.

"Enough of this! Charizard, **Seismic Toss**!"

Charizard got behind Omegamoah and started to carry him up into the sky.

"That is one strong Charizard…"

Omegamoah tried to blast Charizard off of him, but couldn't get a good shot. All the while they continued to climb higher and higher into the stormy sky.

"Omegamoah, use your **Omega Shockwave**!"

The Omega Shockwave was one of Omegamoah's signature attacks. It started with him gathering energy like he did for his Death Beam, only it didn't use as much and was released as a short range shockwave which damaged and paralyzed the target. Omegamoah released the shockwave and Charizard was sent tumbling.

"They're falling!"

"Omegamoah, **Teleport**!"

Omegamoah teleported back down to the ground without a scratch. Chaarizard however hit the ground with a loud crash.

"Charizard, **Heal Bell**!"

Rid of its paralysis, Charizard got up and looked madder than ever.

" **Outrage**!"

Charizard was enveloped in a red aura and began to mercilessly beat Omegamoah.

"Now finish it with **Blast Burn**!"

Charizard's body became engulfed in flames, and then he punched the ground, sending a wave of energy through the earth. A moment later the energy burst upwards into a giant explosion of flames around Omegamoah. When the smoke cleared he was lying on the ground.

"Looks like I get to keep my title."

"I don't think so…"

Despite the visible burns, Omegamoah grinned and got up.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Omegamoah, end this with your **Hyper Beam**!"

Omegamoah started gathering energy, and then he fired a beam powerful enough to envelop nearly the entire ring. Charizard was down and out.

"And thus did the son surpass the father."

Suddenly the arena was bathed in flood lights.

"David Ketchum, you're under arrest!"

"I'm afraid you're a bit late officer… ack!"

David grabbed his chest and started convulsing.

"What are you trying to pull?!" demanded Ash.

"I think he's having a heart attack!" exclaimed Kamilla.

David collapsed to the ground.

"VROOOOOOOO!"

The Black Charizard immediately sprang back to life, electrified its hands, and started banging on David's chest like a makeshift defibrillator. The officers debated over what they should do for a second before escorting David to the hospital. While there Ash met up with Misty and the kids.

"Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine. He said he only wanted you."

"Apparently he threatened to bomb the entire island." said Cynthia "While you two were fighting they found one of the bombs, it was a box full of wires and gelatin."

"Why would he do that?"

"To make sure he had your undivided attention and that you were undisturbed?"

After about an hour they were finally able to speak with the doctor.

"Well… he wasn't faking. That was a genuine heart attack."

"How is he now?"

"Comatose, but stable. We're still trying to figure out what caused it."

"You better drop your Pokémon off at the center, and we better get back to the hotel… Until we hear otherwise, we've got a big day tomorrow." said Iris.

"Kamilla, I'm sorry but could you watch the kids for the night? I think my husband is going to need to burn off some serious steam tonight." said Misty winking.

"Sure, I can do that."

"Why are we leaving the kids with Kamilla?" asked Ash as they made their way to the Pokémon Center.

"Do you really trust Iris with them?"

"Kamilla is my archrival in the Kanto League."

"The legendary Pokémon Mew trusts her."

"Point taken…"

"Plus I'm sure Kai would love to see it up close."

Just then the earth shook again.

"What the heck is going on?! First vicious storms and now earthquakes!"

Little did Ash and the others know, it wasn't an earthquake. Deep beneath the surface of Jeneshisu Island, the ancient Pokémon Cycotan shifted in its imposed slumber.

" _Soon… very soon… I'll be free to smite the world as I did in days long passed."_

 **(To be continued)**


	10. Drawing Lots

"I told you that you'd feel better in the morning." said Misty.

"Hard to argue with that." replied Ash.

The mood was broken by a loud bolt of lightning. The storm that had started the previous evening hadn't subsided.

"Man, it is really coming down out there."

"We should check on the kids, they're probably a little shaken."

"We should have left them with your sisters."

"How many times are we going to have this argument?"

"I'm not arguing with you, you know what happened last night."

The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Normally Ash would have been bothered by the fact that they were ignoring the "Do Not Disturb" sign, but under the circumstances…

"Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Ketchum, but I was told to bring this to you as quickly as possible."

Ash was handed a black package that was roughly the size of a shoe box.

"How am I supposed to open this?"

Ash touched the pad on the top of the box, and then it sprang to life.

"Handprint recognized, access approved."

"What the…"

The box opened by itself.

"Who the heck has my handprint?"

Inside the box was an eerily glowing shard and a flash drive.

"What is this, some kind of evolution stone?"

"Maybe it says so on the drive."

As soon as Ash plugged the drive in, a video file opened.

"If you're watching this Ash, it means I'm either dead or I don't have much time left. It turns out that years of bodily abuse have taken their toll on me, and now it's time to pay the piper. I'm not going to try to explain my actions, nor do I expect you to forgive me. The contents of this box are the sum total of my life's work, as well as the location of all the Pokémon I've accumulated over the years, and any passwords you'll need to access them. What you choose to do with these materials and my Pokémon is entirely up to you. Regardless of the outcome of our battle, there's no one I trust more than you to know what to do with them. If you've lost, then it's clear you still have much to learn. But if you've won… then I guess I can be glad I did at least one good thing with my life…"

It was a lot for Ash to process, but he didn't have time.

"You could tell them what's happening, they'll understand."

"Drop out of a tournament with Iris, Kamilla, and Cynthia? It doesn't matter what the reason is, I'd never hear the end of it."

"He's your father."

"My father's been dead for years… besides, he tried to kill you."

"Okay, that's a good point."

Ash and Misty went to Kamilla's room to pick up the kids.

"Did these two behave themselves?" asked Misty.

"As good as gold, but Kai here did mess with my Poké Balls."

"I just wanted to see Mew!"

"He also claims that he saw a pink Celebi."

"Again?"

"But I did! It was floating over Adena last night."

"Settle down, there's an easy way to resolve this."

Kamilla pulled out her Master Ball and released Mew.

"Mew, is little Kai telling the truth?"

Mew stared at Kai and its eyes started glowing.

"Mew mew!" it nodded.

"That's good enough for me."

After breakfast, Ash made his way to the Pokémon Center to pick up his Pokémon. On Nurse Joy's advice, he decided to send Snorlax, Infernape, and Garchomp back to Professor Oak to rest up. After lunch he and the others were introduced to Akemi Amayirot, the birthday girl. After she finally calmed down, they gave her tips on how to be a Pokemon trainer, and regaled her with stories from their own adventures.

"Can I see Omegamoah?!"

"Akemi, I don't think that's safe." said her mother.

"It's okay; he wouldn't hurt a fly, unless I told him to. Go Omegamoah!"

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

Once again, Iris invaded Omegamoah's personal space.

"Isn't he just the coolest thing you've ever seen?!"

Omegamoah tried to blast Iris with a Flamethrower attack.

"Omegamoah, sit!"

The juggernaut Pokémon did as he was told.

"Sorry about that. He doesn't usually trust strangers; you need to respect his space."

While Ash tried to assure Omegamoah that Akemi wasn't a threat, Misty had her hands full with the kids.

"Mommy, I forgot to ask… what happened to grandpa?"

Misty had absolutely no idea what to say. Until yesterday Kai didn't even know he had a grandfather.

"Kai… I'm afraid grandpa is sick."

"Will he get better?"

At Akemi's insistence, it was time for the tournament to begin. Ash and the others agreed that they would draw lots to see who would fight who.

"Alright trainers, you'll each take a colored ball from this box. Red vs. yellow, and green vs. blue."

"Ladies first." said Ash.

Kamilla, Cynthia, and Iris played a game of rock paper scissors to see who would go first.

"Pika-pi?"

"I'm fine Pikachu."

"Chu-chu."

"I've got a lot on my mind, okay?"

"Alright everybody, the matches will proceed as follows. Iris vs. Kamilla, and Ash vs. Cynthia!"

Cynthia looked incredibly pleased with herself.

"I know that's like having the last match second, but beating you wouldn't mean much if Omegamoah was tired from fighting someone else."

"What's makes you think you can beat me?"

"I would have won if our last match hadn't been rudely interrupted by Team Rocket."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that." chuckled Ash.

"Why does she get to fight Ash?!" exclaimed Iris.

BOOOOOOM!

"What kind of storm is this?!"

While Ash and the others made last minute changes to their Teams, Eris and her followers had finally arrived on the island.

"How appropriate…The last shard comes home on its own, saving us the trouble of hunting it down."

After sneaking her precious cargo past security, she took a look at the shards she already had in her possession, they glowed even brighter than before.

"Soon… Cycotan."

 **(To be continued)**


	11. Iris vs Kamilla

"The first match of Akemi's birthday tournament will be Iris, the Regional Champion of Unova, against Kamilla, the former Champion of Kanto!"

"You're going down Princess!" said Iris.

"One: I'm called the Wonder Woman. Two: I'm not the one wearing a dress and a tiara." replied Kamilla.

"That's it! It's on!"

"Both trainers will be allowed six Pokémon, no time limit, let the battle begin!"

"I choose Excadrill!"

"I choose Pyroar!"

Kai was immediately absorbed in the battle, but something else caught Adena's eye.

"Bi-bi! Bi-bi!"

"What is it Adena?" asked Misty.

"Bi-bi! Bi-bi!"

"What's she pointing at?"

"I don't see anything." said Ash.

A moment later, Adena started crying.

"She's been like this all morning."

"Does her diaper need to be changed?" asked Ash.

"I don't smell a stinky."

"Daddy, Kamilla's Pyroar looks weird!" exclaimed Kai.

"It doesn't look weird, it's just a girl." replied Ash "The boys and girls look different. Here, you can hold my Pokédex."

"Really?!"

"Like father like son." said Misty still trying to get Adena to calm down.

"I'm just glad he stopped asking about… him." whispered Ash "What are we supposed to tell him?"

Adena continued to cry.

"Are you sure she doesn't need a diaper change?"

"If she does, it's your turn."

"Excadrill, **Giga Impact**!"

"Pyroar, **Bounce**!"

Pyroar leapt high into the air, avoiding Excadrill's attack.

"Now use your **Fire Fang**!"

Pyroar came down like a meteor and tore into Excadrill with her teeth.

"Excadrill, knock that thing away with your **Skull Bash**!"

"Excadrill rammed into Pyroar and sent her flying.

"Now follow up with **Horn Drill**!"

"Pyroar, **Double Team**!"

Pyroar charged off in the opposite direction and created duplicates of itself. Unfortunately for Iris, Excadrill impaled the wrong one.

"Now hit it with **Hyper Voice**!"

Pyroar opened its mouth and fired a beam with blue circles in it that struck Excadrill dead on.

"Now finish it with **Fire Blast**!"

Pyroar's attack was more than enough to finish Excadrill.

"Excadrill, return! Go Tyrantrum!"

Iris's Tyrantrum appeared with a loud roar.

"What's that?!" exclaimed Kai.

"Tyrantrum, the Despot Pokémon. Its gargantuan jaws enable it to rip through thick metal. In ancient times, it was considered to be unbeatable."

"Tyrantrum, **Dragon Pulse**!"

"Pyroar, **Solar Beam**!"

Both attacks found their mark, but Tyrantrum acted like it didn't even feel Pyroar's.

"Tyrantrum, **Earthquake**!"

Tyrantrum roared and stomped on the ground, sending out an enormous shockwave that knocked Pyroar off her feet and sent her flying across the ring.

"Pyroar, **Overheat**!"

Pyroar opened her mouth and fired a massive spiraling beam of fire, but Tyrantrum barely seemed to acknowledge it at all.

"Finish that overgrown house cat with **Head Smash**!"

Tyrantrum's body became enveloped by energy; it then shot at Pyroar like a bullet and slammed into her with its head.

"Pyroar is unable to battle, the winner is Tyrantrum!"

Kamilla recalled Pyroar as Tyrantrum let out a loud roar.

"Let's see if you're still roaring after this… Go Machamp!"

"MA-CHAMP!

"Mommy, Daddy, it's a Machamp!"

"We can see it too Kai."

"Big mistake. Tyrantrum, **Zen Headbutt!** "

"Machamp, **Counter**!"

Machamp's body was surrounded by a bright red aura. When Tyrantrum attacked, he was sent flying in the opposite direction.

"Now hit it with your **Superpower**!"

Machamp's aura turned blue, and then it charged over and tossed Tyrantrum into a wall. Unfortunately, this just seemed to make the creature mad.

"Tyrantrum, take that thing down with **Draco Meteor**!"

Tyrantrum's body began to glow, and then it shot an orange energy ball into the sky.

 **BOOM!**

Over a dozen orbs rained down from the sky, but when the dust cleared, Machamp was unharmed.

"What?!"

"That's why I love Protect."

"Cheap trick! Tyrantrum, **Outrage**!"

Tyrantrum started to charge like a beast possessed, but Machamp stood his ground.

"Wait for it… and… **Focus Punch**!"

When Tyrantrum got too close, Machamp punched it in the gut and sent it flying. This time it didn't get back up.

"You're going to pay for that! Go Druddigon!"

"Mommy! Daddy! It's another dragon!" exclaimed Kai.

"Is he always like this?" asked Cynthia.

"Only when there's a Pokémon battle in progress."

"Druddigon, the Cave Pokémon. With the skin on its face harder than rock, Druddigon warms its body by exposing its wings to the sun."

"Druddigon, **Gunk Shot**!"

Druddigon fired a huge blast of ooze from its mouth, but Machamp leapt up and somersaulted through the air.

" **Cross Chop**!"

Machamp crossed its top two arms to form an X, and then they started to glow. He struck Duddigon as he came out of his roll.

" **Dragon Claw**!"

Druddigon inflicted a deep wound across Machamp's chest, but he stayed on his feet.

" **Ice Punch**!"

Druddigon let out a cry of pain as Machamp punched it in the gut.

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Iris.

In its rage Druddigon fired a vicious Flamethrower attack, but Machamp ducked under it and scored another hit with his Ice Punch. This time it froze Druddigon solid.

"You're really getting on my nerves! Go Dragonite!"

Dragonite looked ready and willing to avenge its teammates.

"Dragonite, **Hurricane**!"

Dragonite's wings began to glow a light blue, then it began rapidly flapping them, kicking up a huge gust of wind that sent Machamp flying.

"Machamp, use your **Metronome**!"

Machamp began waving its fingers back and forth, when suddenly the whole arena was enveloped in an explosion. Unfortunately, Dragonite was nowhere near it.

"That's the problem with metronome." said Ash "You never know what's going to come up."

"Let's see if your Dragonite can handle this. Go Magnezone!"

"Mag-naaa-zoooone."

"I guess you forgot one of the most basic rules about dragons. Dragonite, use your **Fire Blast**!"

"And I guess you forgot about Magnezone's array of attacks. Magnezone, **Mirror Coat**!"

Magnezone's body was surrounded by a reflective aura, which sent Dragonite's attack flying back at it.

"Dragonite, **Earthquake**!"

" **Magnet Rise**!"

Magnezone shot up into the air as Dragonite slammed into the ground.

"Magnezone, **Flash Cannon**!"

"Dragonite, **Extreme Speed**!"

Dragonite was much too fast for Magnezone.

"Now let's try this again. **Fire Blast**!"

" **Supersonic**!"

Dragonite begame confused and started firing attacks in completely random directions.

" **Lock-On** and **Zap Cannon**!"

Magnezone blasted Dragonite out of the sky, and it didn't get back up.

"That's it! Go Haxorus!"

"Daddy! It's a real Haxorus! A REAL HAXORUS!"

"I can see it Kai."

"Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokemon. The final evolved form of Axew. While normally considered friendly, it is relentless when defending its territory. Its body is covered with a tough armor, and its tusks are sharp enough to cut through solid steel."

"Haxorus, **Low Kick**!"

Haxorus charged over and kicked Magnezone.

"Magnezone, **Gyro Ball**!"

" **Superpower**!"

Magnezone span like a lightning-fast top, but Haxorus knocked it away like it was nothing. This time Magnezone didn't get up.

"Time to cool things down. Go Glaceon!"

"No way!"

"Oh come on, you must've seen this coming. And yet you still look like a little kid who's afraid of the monster under the bed. What would you do if you came across a fairy Pokémon?"

Iris took a second to pull herself together.

"Haxorus, **Incinerate**!"

"Glaceon: **Giga Impact**!"

Glaceon dodged Haxorus' fire attack, engulfed it's body in energy, and rammed into Haxorus like a train.

"Haxorus, **Dragon Pulse**!"

" **Mirror Coat**!"

Glaceon reflected Haxorus' attack right back at it. Ash could see that Iris was really beginning to lose it.

"Haxorus, crush that thing with **Superpower**!"

" **Blizzard**!"

Glaceon froze Haxorus before it could even get close.

"That's it! Now you've made me mad! Go Salamence!"

Salamence appeared with a loud roar. Iris then revealed the ring on her finger.

"Mega Evolution!"

"ROOOOOAAR!"

"Let's see your little icicle stand up to this. **Sunny Day**!"

Salamence opened its mouth and fired a bright ball of energy into the sky. It wouldn't do anything to Glaceon's ice attacks, but any fire attacks Salamence could use would now be augmented.

"Glaceon, **Ice Beam**!"

"Salamence, do what you do best…"

Salamence's mega evolution increased it's already substantial speed. It flew around the arena like a bullet and evaded all of Glaceon's attacks.

" **Flamethrower**!"

Galceon screamed when Salamence's attack hit.

"Enough! Glaceon, return!"

Kamilla made the right call. If the battle had continued, Glaceon's injuries would have only gotten a lot more severe.

"Time to fight fire with fire… though technically that's untrue. Go Aggron!"

"An Aggron?!"

"Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. The final evolved form of Aron. This Pokémon vigilantly patrols its territory at all times and mercilessly beats up anything that violates it."

"Aggron, Mega Evolution!"

Mega evolving would increase Aggron's stats, but now that it was a pure steel type, Ash knew that it would also make Kamilla's Aggron a bit more vulnerable to Iris' Salamence's fire attacks.

"I wonder what she's planning…"

"Aggron, **Sandstorm**!"

Aggron threw its hands up in the air and conjured a fierce sandstorm, blocking out the energy ball that Salamence had conjured.

"Salamence, **Flamethrower**!"

Salamence's attack blasted through the storm, causing small drops of molten glass to fall to the floor of the ring, but the attack didn't find its mark.

" **Ice Beam**!"

Aggron's attack struck Salamence's underbelly. The added weight of the ice caused it to fall to the ground.

"Aggron, **Double-Edge**!"

" **Fire Blast**!"

Salamence struck Aggron before the hulking beast could make contact. Aggron thrashed about in pain.

"Now hit it with **Rock Smash**!"

Salamence rammed into Aggron's gut, and actually made a huge dent in its armor.

"Aggron, **Ice Beam**!"

Salamence dodged Aggron's attack and hit it with another Rock Smash attack.

"Now finish it with another **Fire Blast**!"

" **Metal Burst** "

Moments before Salamence's attack hit, Aggron fired a burst of energy from its mouth that absorbed it, flew at Salamence, and sent it crashing to the ground.

"Salamence is unable to battle! Iris is out of usable Pokémon! The winner is Kamilla!"

Iris immediately began complaining about how she wouldn't be able to go up against Ash and Omegamoah.

"Now Kai, can you tell me why Kamilla won?" asked Ash.

"Because her Pokémon were stronger?"

"Close… Both Kamilla and Iris had impressive teams of Pokémon, but only one of them was naturally prepared for anything. Most of Iris' Pokemon were dragons; Kamilla's team was a lot more diverse."

"I didn't think girls could have Pokémon that strong."

"I'm going to ignore that." said Misty.

"Kai, you should never underestimate your opponent because they're a girl. Some of the toughest trainers I've ever faced are women."

"Yeah, and a great deal of them have beaten you." said Misty.


	12. The Leader of Team Chaos

**(The reason we were on hiatus for so long was because after years of writing nothing but fanfictions, I finally published an actual book. Unfortunately I'm still waiting for it to get off the stinking ground. I hope it does, otherwise the last decade or so of my life has been for nothing. You can expect the next chapter in a much shorter time frame than this one)**

The International Police was en route to Jeneshisu island to take David Ketchum, the Man with the Black Charizard, into custody. But from the sound of things he didn't have long to live.

"I still can't believe he's Ash's father."

Anabel had met Ash Ketchum, before her encounter with the Ultra Beasts and joining the International Police. She didn't remember much, but for some reason she remembered him. Overtime her memories of him started to become clear. She still couldn't believe how much he had changed since they met.

"I hope Misty knows how lucky she is…"

Suddenly the helicopter she was on shook violently. The storm that was raging outside was getting even worse.

"What's out ETA?"

"Fifteen minutes ma'am, give or take."

"Let's get there before we get struck by lightning."

"Ma'am, we have an update. It seems that Eris, the leader of Team Chaos, is also on the island."

"What do you know?" said one of the other agents "Two birds, one stone."

Anabel had heard the stories surrounding the infamous leader of Team Chaos. They were enough to make her skin crawl, but that wasn't what worried her. Anabel had the ability to sense the emotions of living beings. As the island approached she could sense that there was something deep beneath the surface. It felt like a black hole of rage, from which no light could escape.

"If this thing can move any faster, make it happen!"

"Yes ma'am."

David Ketchum was lying helpless in a hospital bed. Under normal circumstances it would have been too easy for him to break out of the handcuffs that bound him, but the drugs he was on made it difficult just to raise his hand. Ever since he regained semi consciousness, the only thing he could hear for the longest time was the storm outside. Then suddenly he heard screams and gunshots.

"The shard's not here. We've turned this place upside down."

"No matter, it's obvious where he's put it."

David recognized the voice as that of Eris, the leader of Team Chaos. David had done some horrible things in his life, but it was all so he could become the world's greatest Pokémon trainer. In comparison to Eris, he was a Saint. Lately the news had been full of Team Chaos' atrocities, and David knew it was only a fraction of the story.

"What do you want to do with him?"

Eris took out a coin and flipped it.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't have much time left anyway."

David struggled against the drugs and his restraints, but it took every ounce of his willpower just to open his eyes.

"Bi-bi-bi."

"Huh… Is this real, or is it the drugs?"

The voice David heard next didn't come from the creature's mouth; it came from inside his head.

"You don't have much time left David. Are you going to spend what little time you have in a hospital bed clawing for breath, or are you going to use that time to make a difference?"

"I think we both know the answer to this one."

 **BOOM!**

Some of the people were talking about waiting for the storm to pass before continuing the tournament, but Ash and Cynthia wouldn't have it.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The second match of Akemi's birthday tournament is about to begin! Next up is the current champion of Kanto! The master of Omegamoah! Ash Ketchum! And his opponent will be, the legendary Cynthia!"

"Even after all this time, she's still a Pokémon champion, and she still looks like a rock star."

"I hope you and your Pokémon aren't too tired from your little skirmish." said Cynthia "I've been looking forward to this."

"Let's hope we don't get rained out."

"Once again the trainers will each use six Pokémon, no time limit. Let the battle begin!"

"Here goes, I'll start things off with…"

"AHHHH!"

BAM!

As Cynthia turned around, the bullet caught her in the shoulder and she collapsed in pain. Eris stepped out of the door with her weapon pointed at Ash.

"The following contains language, violence, and potentially adult situations not suitable for minors… Oh who am I kidding, I don't really give a shit what your children see. Then again who does anymore?"

For a second Pikachu looked like he was going to zap Eris with electricity, but then Eris pointed her weapon at him.

"For those of you that don't know me, my name is Eris. I'm the leader of Team Chaos, and all the horrible things you've heard about me are true… Except the necrophilia, I don't fuck dead bodies, I just eat them. It kinda takes the sheen off it when they can no longer beg you to stop."

Cynthia had started hyperventilating.

"Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt? I was aiming for your head."

Eris stepped on Cynthia's shoulder and she screamed.

"Leave her alone!"

Eris pointed her weapon back at Ash.

"Do you want to be next pretty boy?"

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? What do I need? You have something I desperately need Ash Ketchum, but first I'll be taking blondie's place in the match against you."

"What the hell could that mean to you?"

"Among many things, I'm obsessive compulsive."

Eris snapped her fingers, and suddenly the whole stadium was swarming with her goons.

"I suggest you play along, otherwise my friends here will start painting this stadium red."

Ash heard Adena crying. He looked over and saw that his wife and kids all held at gunpoint.

"If you hurt them…"

"You'll do what? Zap me with your little electric rat? Even if he could beat my bullet, I use electricity for foreplay."

"I really didn't need that mental image." whispered Iris.

"So are going to play with me, or not?"

" _I told her we should have left the kids with her sisters…"_

Kamilla let her Master Ball drop and Mew emerged.

"Psychic!"

"Shoot it!"

Mew raised a barrier to defend itself, then it used it's telekinetic powers to move Cynthia away from Eris, but then one of the Chaos grunt smacked Kamilla in the head with his gun.

"Meeew!"

"Don't move, or you'll see the inside of her head!"

"Meew…"

"Say the word boss."

Eris took out her coin and tossed it.

"What the hell, let the so-called Pokémon champions live, even if it is only for a few more minutes. Now then, let the festivities begin."

Deep beneath the surface of Jeneshisu, Cycotan's slumbering body radiated in anticipation.

 **(To be continued)**


	13. Because I Felt Like It

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no." said Eris licking her knife "I did not grow up in an impoverished family. My parents were filthy rich, until I saw them murdered before my eyes… by me. HA-HA-HA!"

Ash said nothing because he feared Eris might shoot him, Misty, or one of the kids. Adena was crying while some of the others tried to stabilize Cynthia. He knew they needed to get her to a hospital ASAP, but there were at least three dozen gunmen preventing anyone from leaving the stadium.

"You're probably wondering why I would do such a thing. Did my parents deserve such a fate or not? Were they saints, or was my daddy a womanizing drunk and my mother a nagging bitch? Sometimes I remember it one way, sometimes another; it's much more interesting that way. Did I do it because they didn't get me that special Pokémon I wanted for my birthday, or did I do it for the money? But the question people should be asking isn't why, its why the hell not? I killed because I felt like it."

"You're insane." said Ash unable to contain himself.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Does it really matter? I'll let you in on a secret pretty boy… nothing matters. So why do we do anything? I know all about your exploits throughout the Pokémon world. You've fought people who've only cared about money, power, the planets ecosystems, blah-blah-blah and blah. So dreadfully boring… We do what we do because we can, and because it's fucking fun! Now let the games begin!"

Ash had been prepared for a battle with Cynthia; he had no idea what kind of Pokémon this maniac would use. What he did know was that his terrified children were watching, and he wasn't willing to risk their lives on the outcome. He pressed a button on the Omega Ball, signaling Omegamoah to share a fraction of his power with the rest of the team.

"Go, Gigalith!"

Gigalith was bathed in the same red glow as Pikachu.

"You're going up against the most wanted woman in the world, and you're opening up with a pile of rocks?" asked Eris "Boring."

"Just make your move!"

"Gladly, go Pangoro!"

When Eris' Pangoro appeared, it was bathed in an aura similar to Gigalith's, only it was purple.

"What the heck?!"

"I'm going to do my best to ignore that you just used the word 'heck'." laughed Eris "Did you really think that you and your father were the only ones capable of pushing Pokémon beyond their limits? Pangoro, **Bullet Punch**!"

"Gigalith, **Iron Defense**!"

Pangoro's attack struck Gigalith dead on, but Gigalith didn't even flinch.

" **Headbutt**!"

Regardless of whatever Eris had done to power up her Pokémon, Gigalith was still able to knock Pangoro back several feet.

"Now follow up with **Earthquake**!"

Pangoro may have been down, but it wasn't out.

"I had hoped you'd put up a fight." said Eris "I hate being bored. Pangoro, **Hammer Arm**!"

"Gigalith, use your **Giga Impact**!"

Gigalith and Pangoro charged at each other and collided, but Gigalith won out and sent Pangoro flying.

"Looks like you so-called champions have some fight in you after all. Go Golisopod!"

The sky was filled with lightning as Golisopod appeared. The creature was bathed in the same aura as Pangoro.

"Golisopod, attack with **Razor Shell**!"

Golisopod's claws started to glow as it charged at Gigalith.

" **Stone Edge**!"

Gigalith conjured several sharp rocks and fired them, but Golisopod cut right through them as they came. It charged right up to Gigalith and dealt a devastating blow.

" **Power Gem!** "

Gigalith conjured a huge ball of energy and fired, but Golisopod dodged it.

"Finish it with **Liquidation**!"

Golisopod slamed into Gigalith full-force using a blast of water. Gigalith collapsed in pain.

"There's a rock joke in there somewhere, but that's beneath me." laughed Eris.

"Gigalith, return. Go Glalie!"

"What are you going to do, attack me with ice puns? But I do admit it is rather fascinating to watch a person die from hypothermia. I remember the first time I locked a real cold-hearted bitch in a freezer; she lasted a lot longer than I expected, but what I'll always remember is the look on her face."

Ash didn't know what was more disturbing: Eris' appearance, or the way she spoke.

"Golisopod, **Focus Blast**!"

" **Double Team**!"

Golisopod's attack missed.

"Slippery little snow cone. Golisopod, **Brick Break**."

Ash waited until Golisopod got too close.

"Glalie, **Sheer Cold**!"  
Before Golisopod could strike, Glalie froze it solid on the spot.

"I think that officially means it's time to spice things up." said Eris "Go Salazzle!"

Eris flipped a coin before making her next move.

"Salazzle, **Will-O-Wisp**!"

Salazzle shot a blue fireball at Glalie and he shrieked in pain.

"I'm sorry did I burn you? That doesn't usually happen unless I'm having sex. Hey-oh! Now follow up with **Fire Blast**!"

"Glalie, **Protect**!"

Glalie managed to raise the barrier in time.

"That thing is half fire and half poison… Glalie, use **Rollout**!"

Glalie started rolling and shot at Salazzle like a cannonball.

" **Poison Jab**."

Salazzle's arms didn't look strong at all, but its attack was more than enough to send Glalie soaring in the opposite direction.

"Now finish it with **Flamethrower**!"

Glalie howled in pain before collapsing to the ground. A moment later the ground quaked more violently than ever before. Lighting boomed all over the island, and the wind howled.

"This is nuts! I don't know what's holding this island together anymore!" said Kamilla.

"Boss, I'm thinking it's time to blow this pop stand! It's getting crazy."

Eris pulled out her gun and shot the man in the face without even looking at him.

"Why did you do that? He was on your side!" exclaimed Ash.

"It doesn't matter, nothing matters." hissed Eris "He thought we were going to hold the world to ransom; as if I were as boring as Giovani and Team Rocket. He thought that _this_ was crazy, it's only going to get a hell of a lot worse."

 **To be continued**

"llout!, use half fire and half poison... .

lid on the spot. freezerr fascinating to watch a person die from hypothermiauldebe his was going to be easyng.p her Pokemon,


	14. Countdown to Destruction

"I choose you, Crawdaunt!"

"Craaaww-daaauunnt!"

"A water type, how predictable." said Eris "Salazzle, use your **Sludge Wave**!"

" **Aqua Jet**!"

Crawdaunt dodged Salazzle's attack and rammed into her full-force.

" **Dragon Pulse**!"

"Crawdaunt, **Dig**!"

Crawdaunt burrowed underground to avoid Salazzle's attack. A few moments later several Ice Beam attacks started firing out of random points in the ground. Eris was familiar with this particular strategy from Ash's previous battles, but she didn't recognize the attack pattern.

" **Crabhammer**!"

Crawdaunt shot out of the ground on Salazzle's right hand side and smacked her with his claws. The attack was enough to knock her out.

"Well… at least I'm not bored." said Eris "Go Electrode!"

"Elec-troooode!"

"Well this ain't gonna be good." said Iris.

"Electrode, **Wild Charge**!"

Electrode shrouded its body in electricity and rolled after Crawdaunt.

"Crawdaunt, **Dig**!"

Crawdaunt burrowed underground just in time to avoid the attack.

"Electrode, **Magnet Rise**!"

Electrode rose up into the air, avoiding Crawdaunt's attack.

"Now hit it with **Thunderbolt**!"

Crawdaunt took the hit, but didn't stay down.

"Crawdaunt, use your **Hyper Beam**!"

"Electrode, **Mirror Coat**!"

Electrode reflected Crawdaunt's attack right back at him, this time he didn't get back up.

"I guess I should congratulate you, most people don't last this long." said Eris "Usually by this point I've already won the battle and am listening to the other guy's screams of agony, unless I cut out their tongue or something… What, don't have anything cute to say?"

"I think I'll let my Pokémon do the talking, go Typhlosion!"

"Interesting choice… then again you only have three Pokémon left."

Eris only had three Pokémon left as well, including her Electrode. Ash shot a quick look at Cynthia. The others had managed to stabilize her, but they needed to get her out of there, assuming the island wasn't going to fall apart on them.

" _What the heck is going on? This storm's getting crazy and the island is shaking itself to pieces, but Eris doesn't seem to care. If she wants something then why is she wasting so much time facing me in a Pokémon battle?"_

From the sound of things Eris didn't need a logical reason to kill someone, much less challenge them to a Pokémon battle, but Ash didn't have time to think about it.

"Electrode, use **Rollout**!"

"Typhlosion, **Smokescreen**!"

Typhlosion covered the arena in a thick cloud of smoke, enabling it to avoid Electrode's attack.

"Now hit it with **Eruption**!"

Typhlosion shot a huge geyser of fire that struck Electrode dead-on.

"Electrode, **Explosion**!"

"Oh crap…"

Electrode blew itself up, and whatever energy had been coursing through it made the explosion larger than normal. Typhlosion wasn't able to outrun the blast.

"Well, I guess it's a draw."

Eris was about to draw her next Poké Ball, but then stopped.

"Want to hear something funny?"

Ash figured that Eris' definition of humor would be killing someone else, but he figured that if he didn't put up with her sick nonsense, she'd kill someone anyway.

"… Yes."

"People call me crazy because I have a habit of killing them, but do you know what I've noticed? People die all the time. A bum gets hit by bus and no one bats an eye. When one toddler gets kidnapped, tortured, molested, and murdered; everyone loses their minds! HA-HA! What makes the kid so special? They haven't done anything even remotely productive with their lives, not that it matters. What makes them more important than anyone else? A woman refuses to eat meat because it's cruel, but promotes the wholesale slaughter of unborn babies? Do you realize how many times we've come this close to World War III over the price of gasoline? Use your own two feet and walk! The whole world's insane, but at least in Team Chaos we don't have to pretend it all makes sense… Why aren't you laughing?!"

"Because I don't think it's funny…" said Ash angrily.

"You're lucky I'm enjoying this battle… Go Aegislash!"

Aegislash was bathed in the same aura as the rest of Eris' Pokémon.

"What did you do to your Pokémon to make them this powerful?" asked Ash.

"The same thing your father did to his Pokémon, and what Team Rocket did to Omegamoah."

Eris reached into her bag and pulled out some eerily glowing shards. They were disturbingly similar to the one Ash's father had given him.

"There's only so much that Pokémon can accomplish on their own. Sometimes they need help from an outside source."

"What are they?"

"I trust the local elders have already told you the story of Cycotan. What they didn't tell you was that when Arceus put his brother to sleep, he siphoned his energy into these little shards and scattered them to the four winds, all in attempt to keep him from wreaking havoc on the world ever again. But the thing about secrets is that they have a habit of being uncovered. When Team Rocket combined the genetic code of dozens of different Pokémon to create your precious juggernaut, Cycotan's power was the glue that held it all together. It was the same power that enabled your father's Pokémon to survive his augmentation experiments."

Years of research by Professor Oak and Gary had proven that Omegamoah was no ordinary Pokémon. They could never figure out how Team Rocket had produced a super-powerful Pokémon that could adapt to any situation, or how Ash's father had managed to push Pokémon far beyond their limits and teach them moves they shouldn't be capable of learning. Ash never suspected that it was because they secretly held the power of ancient Pokémon god.

"Is that what this is about? You've threatened my family just so you can power up your Pokémon?!"

"Oh please, don't insult me. I've gathered the fragments of Cycotan's power for one reason; I'm going to wake him up."

The elders had told Ash and the others that Cycotan had tried to destroy the entire world because humans had mistreated Pokémon in the ancient past. It was unlikely that his mood had improved after spending millennia in an induced slumber.

"Why?!"

"Why not? Anything and everything we do is meaningless. You've journeyed from region to region collecting Pokémon and competing in tournaments, but there's always more Pokémon to capture and more tournaments to compete in. Giovanni wanted the world, but he wouldn't have been able to take it with him when he died. I've killed so many people that I've long since lost track, but there's always more. Maybe I'm just doing this because I feel like it, or maybe I want to take the one course of action that could possibly mean anything. You pick whichever motive you like."

"You're completely out of your mind!"

"It doesn't matter." laughed Eris "Now are you going to send out your next Pokémon, or am I going to have to put a whole clip between your daughter's eyes. Wouldn't be the first baby I killed."

"PI-KAAA!"

Ash could tell that Pikachu was just as sick of listening to this monster run her mouth as he was.

"Show this sociopath that no one messes with our family."

"Pika!"

Ash knew that attacking Aegilash head on wasn't an option. He needed to keep his distance.

"Pikachu, **Thunderbolt**!"

"Pika-CHU!"

" **King's Shield**!"

Aegislash shielded itself from Pikachu's attack.

"Now attack with **Nightslash**!"

Aegislash switched to its Blade Forme and went on the attack.

"Pikachu, use your **Agility**!"

Pikachu was really fast on his own, but with a fragment of Omegamoah's power he was untouchable.

"Dodge this, **Aerial Ace**!"

Aegislash shot across the arena and rammed into Pikachu.

"Pikachu, **Thunder Wave**!"

Pikachu's attack should have paralyzed Aegislash, but it didn't stay still.

" **Sacred Sword**!"

Aegislash's sword grew bigger and began to glow, it then shot out and slashed Pikachu, but he refused to stay down.

 **BOOM!**

The last bolt of lightning had been closer to the stadium than all the others, and it gave Ash an idea.

"Pikachu, jump!"

Pikachu leapt up into the air with his tail sticking up. His tail acted like a lightning rod and attracted the next bolt that shot across the stormy sky.

"Let's see you block this! Pikachu, **Thunder**!"

"PI-KA-CHUUUUUU!"

 **KA-BOOM!**

Pikachu's attack shook the arena more violently than anything before. They didn't need a referee to tell that Aegislash was out of the fight, but Eris didn't seem to care.

"And then there was one…"

Deep beneath the island, Cycotan radiated energy in anticipation. It was a dark and terrible power that could be felt by Pokémon around the world.

 **(To Be Continued)**


	15. Cycotan Rises!

"Let me get this straight…" said Violet "That crazy bitch is holding our niece and nephew hostage to wake up some moldy Pokémon god, just so she can have front row seats to watch the end of the world?!"

"Watch your language." said Daisy.

The sky over New Cerulean had gone dark, and all the Pokémon inside the gym looked like they were panicking. It was a scene that was playing out all over the world. The Pokémon Mewtwo was flying as fast as it could toward the source of the disturbance.

"I've never felt a power like this before… and it's growing with each passing second."

As the storm over Jenshisu Island raged, Eris could see the fear in everyone's eyes, and she was enjoying every moment of it.

"Best not keep Cycotan waiting… Go Absol!"

The Absol that appeared was bathed in the same aura as the rest of Eris' Pokémon.

"And now to spice things up."

Eris took out a Key Stone and pointed it at Absol.

"Absol, mega evolve!"

Normally a Mega Absol was only three feet eleven inches tall; but when the transformation was complete, Eris' Absol had not only tripled in size, it was utterly demonic in appearance.

"What did you do to that thing?!"

"This is what happens when you combine the power of a Mega Stone with that of Cycotan. Behold Wicked Absol!"

Ash had never even considered using a Mega Stone on his Pokémon when they already had Omegamoah's energy flowing through them. Professor Oak and Gary had been skeptical about whether or not their bodies could handle it. had Omegamoah'ing a Mega Stone on his ega stones with thatransformation was complete, Eris'ter'an anything. Yo

"Absol, **Dark Pulse**!"

Eris' Absol fired a huge burst of dark energy that left a huge crater in the ground.

"Pikachu!"

"Pi… ka… chu."

"It's okay… you did your best."

"Hey pretty boy, foreplay's over. It's time for the intercourse." said Eris.

"There are children present…"

"Save it for someone who gives a fuck."

Ash imagined this Absol was on the same level as his father's Charizard. Fortunately he had just the Pokémon for the job.

"Go Omegamoah!"

"GYAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

"Hey crazy lady! My dad is going to kick your butt!" said Kai.

"Who's afraid of the big bad dragon?" asked Eris "Not me. Absol, **Ice Beam**!"

" **Extreme Speed**!"

Omegamoah dodged Absol's attack and charged.

"Now use **Dynamic Punch**!"

"Absol, **Dragon Claw**!"

"What?!"

Absol jumped into the air to avoid Omegamoah's attack, and then it slashed him on the way down.

"GEEEEEEEEEEEYAH!"

"That's impossible! Absol can't learn Dragon Claw!"

"Your father managed to teach Pokémon unusual moves with a little help from Cycotan. Once I knew it was possible it was only a matter of time before I could duplicate the technique myself."

Ash's father and Team Rocket had worked wonders with only one fragment of Cycotan's power. Eris had several. Ash knew he needed to end this quickly, before something else happened.

"Omegamoah, use your **Mega Horn**!"

The horns on Omegamoah's head began to glow and he charged like a Tauros. Absol took the hit, but it didn't stay down. Eris knew that since Omegamoah had just been damaged by a Dragon-type attack, it must have adapted by turning into a Fairy-type.

"Absol, **Iron Tail**!"

Absol struck Omegamoah in the leg; he shrieked in pain and collapsed under his own weight.

" **Recover**!"

Not only could Omegamoah adapt to whatever opponent he was fighting, but he could heal himself when that ability didn't cut it. But Eris knew that Ash and his precious juggernaut couldn't keep this up forever. There weren't any types or abilities that made a Pokemon immune to Steel-type attacks, the best Omegamoah could have done was change into two of four types that were resistant to steel-type attacks. Unfortunately, three of those types were weak to Ground-type attacks.

"Absol, **Earthquake**!"

Under normal circumstances, Absol wouldn't have been able to learn Earthquake.

"Now she's just showing off."

Omegamoah and Absol battled back and forth, but Eris knew it didn't matter. Cycotan was gathering strength with each blow.

"Absol, **Hyper Beam**!"

" **Mirror Coat**!"

Omegamoah reflected Absol's attack right back at it.

" **Recover**!"

"This is ridiculous…"

 **BOOM!**

That last bolt of lightning was far too close for comfort. A moment later another tremor shook the island, finally causing several buildings outside the stadium to collapse.

" _We can't waste any more time with this nonsense!"_

Ash needed to end this battle quickly, but so far Omegamoah and Eris' Absol had fought to a standstill. He needed to hit it hard and not give it time to recover.

"Omegamoah, use your **Omega Shockwave**!"

Omegamoah sent out a huge shockwave of energy that sent Absol flying and paralyzing it at the same time.

"Now finish it with **Dazzling Gleam**!"

Omegamoah released a bright sparking light from its body that struck Absol, finally knocking it out.

Eris clapped her hands, making no effort to hide her sarcasm.

"This has been very entertaining…"

Eris drew her gun and pointed it at Ash's head.

"But I'm afraid this party's over. KILL THEM ALL!"

"EVERYONE FREEZE!"

Before Eris or any of her goons could move, their weapons flew out of their hands and into the air. Ash looked up to see Anabel, her Alakazam, and at least three dozen other agents of the International Police.

"You're all under arrest!"

All of a sudden, the storm abruptly stopped and the sky grew even darker. Anabel's hands flew to her head and she screamed. Then a deep booming voice resonated across the entire island.

"THIS I CANNOT ALLOW! I WILL NOT BE DENIED!"

For a moment all Ash could hear was the sound of his daughter crying, and then he noticed that the shard his father had given him had levitated out of his backpack. It floated toward Eris' own shards, and then they all flew out of the arena toward the ocean before anyone could do anything.

 **BOOM!**

Suddenly the sea cracked open and the mother of all earthquakes knocked everyone off their feet. Ash regained his senses just in time to see a gargantuan serpentine figure shoot out of the chasm in the ocean and into the sky. Pikachu ducked behind Omegamoah, who looked up and growled.

"Holy mother of…"

Before Kamilla could finish her sentence, the creature opened its mandibles and howled like thunder.

" **I LIVE AGAIN!** "

 **(To be Continued)**

 **I apologize for the delay in writing the next chapter. There's A LOT going on in the real world.**


End file.
